


Small Andy scenerios

by LadyLunamoon



Category: Raggedy Ann & Andy - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Other, This is all based in the shenanigan of the discord chat.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29522781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLunamoon/pseuds/LadyLunamoon
Summary: Andy gets lost from Marcella and now is in a stranger's home trying to get back. Maybe is a goo thing?
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

Andy never really liked being dragged around by Marcella that much. His head would often hit the stairs, doors, and other furniture while the little girl walked around; but that was better than his current situation, that's for sure.

The bulldog that had the redhead doll in his mouth was clearly excited after finding her mostly likely newest chew toy.

\-------------------

The day had started like every other- until Ann ended up losing her leg when a few stitches broke while Marcella was swinging her around the house, getting ready for her school field trip to a pet sanctuary in another city. So, last minute changes were made, and now Andy was Marcella's companion for the day.

"Alright Marcella, be careful out there! And careful with your dolly!" Mom kissed Marcella on her forehead and let her run to her class’s group.

And, well, after that was a blur of children screaming, running around and pushing each other in the bus.

"Nice doll you have there!" A little girl with blonde ponytails said while sitting beside Marcella. By the look of her eyes, Andy knew she was trouble.

"Oh, yes! This is Andy! He’s my friend for the ride since his sister needed to stay home..." Marcella smiled, and showed off her doll to the girl beside her.

"Can I hold him?"

"Oh...sure, but be careful."

Marcela gave Andy to the blonde girl with hesitancy.

The girl started looking at Andy, at his orange hair, shoe button eyes and clothes made of old rags whos colors were starting to fade.

In one jump the girl stood up, putting Andy over her head and screaming to the whole bus to hear.

“Look!! Look how ugly this thing is!!"

"Wait, no! Give him back!!" Marcella cried, and tried to reach for Andy. The blonde girl just threw the doll across the bus and into another kid's lap. The kid screamed in surprise and threw the doll over their shoulder, into another kid's arm and so on.

Andy was thrown and caught all over the bus while Marcella tried to rescue him from the cruel game, until one of the kid's let him slip from their hands, and the doll was out the window of the moving bus.

"ANDY!!!"

\-----------------------------

And just like that, a dog passing by saw him and took Andy within his mouth, walking proudly back to his master to show off his new chew toy.

Andy couldn't really see where they were going since the dog had his teeth around his head and over one of his eyes, but it looked like a neighborhood with tall fences and big suburban houses in pastel colors and gardens.

After a few minutes of walking, the dog reached a pastel blue colored house with- at least what looked like- a simple but beautiful garden with yellow, white and blue flowers and a few bushes.

The bulldog dragged Andy into the house through a doggie door. The interior kind of reminded the redhead of his own home: dark wooden floors, dark blue walls and some old looking furniture.

The dog marched through the house until they reached a little pink dog bed with the name Angel on it and, to Andy's horror, pieces of old fabric toys. If he had a stomach, he would have felt his candy heart sink in it.

Angel settled into her bed and let go of the doll, letting it fall limp on her paws as she drooled all over his face.

"Argh! Gross!!! Do you even brush your teeth?!" Andy finally spoke and started moving, trying to crawl away from the dog. Angel bit his leg and tried to drag him back to her.

"Ah, no! Stop!! Bad dog!!" The doll turned and started to hit the bulldog over her eyes and nose, surprising her so much that she ended up letting him go.

Andy scrabbled over his feet and made a run for it, away from Angel and her doll graveyard.

Now, his day couldn’t possibly get any worse, could it?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, looks like someone new is here

Andy drifted through the wooden floor and into a closet, the wind behind him enough to close the door behind him while he dove into a pile of clothing.

He could hear the dog running past the door and into what he thought was the living room, barking in almost deafening volume. Andy poked his head out the pile to have a look around… and it was too dark, great. He could finally breathe (not that he needed too), and run the whole day in his mind.

If only he had hidden from Marcella that morning…

\------------------

A few hours passed by and at this point, Marcella must have been at home, crying her eyes out to her parents about Andy and what happened on the bus. He was a lost toy now…

"So... that's it?..." Andy whispered to himself while looking at the darkness around him. It was quiet… way too quiet for him.

"LIKE HECK IT IS!!!!"

The doll crawled his way out the pile, lost his balance and rolled his way down to the floor, going face first into the door and causing a loud bang; well, as loud as a rag doll could be.

"Huff! Okay, big guy! Get up!"

After tumbling around for a moment, Andy could hear the jingles of keys and the dog starting to bark again. Someone was here now.

\----------

*Reader pov*

So, home sweet home…

Another day and another migraine.

I opened the door just to see Angel running up to me, like always she did.

"Hey my little goblin!!! How was your day?" I let myself fall to my knees and started to pet Angel's pure white fur. She snorted happily into my hands and chest and licked my face all over while I tried to close the door with my foot.

"Okay! Okay! Calm down!"

I gently put my hand on her snout, trying not to get completely covered in her sticky and stinky drool.

Once Angel settled down I could finally get rid of my jacket and shoes. I should have picked another job, any other job, but as someone fresh out of Highschool I couldn’t ask for much; customer service was seen to be the norm for someone my age and beggars can't be choosers...

I just laid on my side for a moment and watched Angel walk around my parent’s house, sniffing around like she was looking for something.

She walked around for a few moments until her flat face stopped at the closet and started growling under the door

"Hey….what are you doing?" I sighed and crawled my way to her, sitting cross legged on the floor and trying to bring her into my lap. "Come on, you fat potato. There’s nothing there!"

But she still had her eyes glued to the door, letting out a deep growl.

"Okay… if I open the door, will you stop?"

I let her go and she walked back to the closet, still growling under it as I watched and started to think.

Did I leave the door open? No, I definitely locked it on my way out this morning. But the back door? Did I lock it? Did I? 

I picked up my phone and was ready to call the police, just in case. Before I could do anything, though, I heard something scramble around in the closet.

It sounded small. A rat? Maybe a raccoon?

I got up and walked slowly to the door, grabbing the handle and taking a deep breath, before slowly opening it to find …. 

A doll?

\------------------


End file.
